


Без названия-8

by AvaDay



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2006 году.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Без названия-8

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2006 году.

Она не похожа ни на кого из тех, кого ты знаешь, она же не сравнивает тебя с кем-то. Ты привыкаешь к ее недостаткам, она не обращает внимания на твои. Если ты забываешь о вашей встрече, она не расстраивается – она сама никогда не помнит о них. Ты можешь позволить себе делать ошибки – она слишком занята совершая свои, чтобы видеть. Тебе нравится ее улыбка, но она никогда не улыбается для тебя. Ты привык к девичьим слезам, но с ней слезы никогда не являются твоей виной. Ты разбивал сердца, но ее сердце тебе хочется склеить. Ты так сильно желаешь сделать ее счастливой, но она предпочитает боль, которую дарит он. Каждую ночь ты спишь с ней. Каждый день она любит его.


End file.
